L'effet Peinpillion
by LadyPsychopate
Summary: Ils étaient pret a affronté n'importe quoi. Tout sauf ça !
1. Introduction

Autatrice: Lady Psychopate

Genre: XD, y'en a pas !! Délire et débilité écrit avec sérieux !! V.V c'est possible.

Remerciement: Merci à Benabar qui m'as inspiré le titre, petite cause grande conséquences. Merci a ma mère Nigatsu-sama pour son défi et ses encouragements, sans elle cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour !

Mot de ma beta (non licencié dans FFN, puisque c'est ma mère!!), Nigatsu-sama : Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture en éspèrant que se trip vous face bien marré, un cadeau pas bien cher pour ces fêtes de Noêl.

Bonne lecture...j'éspère que cela vous plaira ^^ !!!!

* * *

Introduction

Nous sommes la veille de noël, dans le monde magnifique de nos ninja favoris. la neige tombe doucement avec légéreté sur Konoha. Suna affiche 20°, temps hivernal pour ces derniers. Temps différent pour chacun, mais tous le même esprit, celui de Noël, des cadeaux à venir, des amitiés, de la famille... Oui, j'ai bien dit tous, même l'organisation criminelle la plus célébre, la plus hétéroclite, la plus cruelle : **l'AKATSUKI. **

- Stop !!! Itachi, dit pas de conneries, tu veux.

Regard de tueur, (c'est pas qu'il en ai d'autre), de la part d'Itachi...

- Mais je t'emmerde, Kisame !!! C'est Pein qui m'a ORDONNE de dire ces conneries, tien les fiches qu'il m'a donné.

- Arg !!! comment ça, je m'appelle Nemo ? PEIN !!!

- Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari entre de Pein et Orochimaru, cet abruti, le chef a trouvé le moyen de perdre et nous voilà en train de préparer ce putain de Noël traditionnel.

- Ouai, ben toi, tu t'occupe pas de dinde, au moins...dit un Deidara coiffé d'une charlotte, ne laissant aucune liberté à ses beaux cheveux blonds, habillé d'un tee-shirt noir ainsi que d'un pantacourt de même couleur. Faît exceptionnel, il n'y avait pas trace de sa précieuse besace, qui d'habitude était placé au niveau de sa hanche droite. Il portait par dessus ses vétements un tablier rose bonbon, parsemé ici et là, de petits coeurs, avec des bretelles en dentelle fine sur lequel on pouvait lire "Je suis une excellente cuisinière".

- La ferme, Deidararinette !!!!!

Et dire que le cauchemar avait commencé une semaine plutôt...

XoX FLASH BACK XoX

- Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour parler du pari que nous avons fait avec Orochimaru, et comme vous le savez, nous l'avons perdu.... il a enfin trouvé le gage....

- C'est quoi le gage, Pein-sama ?

- Calme-toi, Tobi, le gage c'est de faire un Noël traditionnel occidental, c'est à dire, sapin de Noël, repas fastieux, inviter quelqu'un à réveilonner avec nous, cadeaux et chants chrétiens.

- Quoi ????

Le cri avait été unanime sauf Tobi qui s'était mis à sauter partout en chantant

- Ouai ! Petit papa Noël, quant tu descen... Squouich...Boom...Pouf...

Tobi reçut un coup de Samahada sur l'épaule gauche, une mini explosion à la cheville droite, un bout de papier enfoncé dans la cuisse droite et un coup de poing sur la tête, puis était tombé d'un bloc, murmurant quelque chose comme "je suis une jolie et gentille filette, hein, Itachi-sama ?"

- C'est une blague ? Demanda le dit Itachi, son regard braqué sur le chef disait clairement : si-ce-n'en-ai-pas-une, tu-vas-souffrir-atrocément, crier-pendant-des-siècles, l'enfer-à-côté-ressemblera-au-paradis (Retrouvé très prochainement le livre : " Les regards Uchiweste, traduction." dans votre librairie).

Pein sourit, (un sourire que l'on ne peut que qualifier de sadique) et ne lacha pas Itachi des yeux. Il lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que des criminels de rang S fassent une fête ou les maîtres mots sont "trève", "amour", "joie",ou encore "amitié".

- Ceci n'est pas une blague, Itachi. Ne me ragarde pas comme ça ! C'est le serpent qui est responsable de ce gage !!

- Tu lui aurais soufflé l'idéee que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

- Oh ! C'est méchant Konan !

- Vraiment ? J'ai pas fait exprès ! dit cette dernière avec un visage d'ange, les yeux candides ou se reflétait une lueur tout sauf angélique .

- Maintenant tu t'expliques !! Parce que, je te signale que tu t'es engagé tout seul sur ce pari, en nous y melant sans notre accord, et qu'en plus tu as trouvé le moyen de perdre.

- Mais Konan, j'étais persuadé que cette langouste allait gagner les doigts dans le nez contre ce serpent....

- Quoi ???

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, sauf Pein et Tobi qui d'ailleurs agonisait toujours sur le plancher, arboraient un regard incrédule qui aurait été risible si la lueur qui dansait dans leurs yeux n'était pas sans rappeller l'apocalypse.

Un tic nerveux secouait le sourcil gauche d'Itachi façon clignotant.

- (I) C'est pour un pari aussi...aussi...

- (Z) Ridicule ???

- (S) Con ???

- (D) Abérant ???

- (Ko) Grotesque ???

- (Ka) Gamin ???

- (H) Anti-Jashin-sama ???

- Géni..splash...Tobi, tout compte fait n'agonisait plus, enfin... maintenant, il ne pouvait plus suivre la conversation puiqu'il avait quité la réalité pour un champs de pommes.

- Je ne trouve pas de mots assez fort pour décrire cette abération et le pire c'est que c'est toi le chef...? Où va le monde ???

- Ouah !!! C'est la première fois qu'Itachi-san fait une phrase aussi longue...

Le dit Itachi se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers Kisame.

- T'as dit quelque chose, Kisame ?

- Non, Itachi-sama.

- Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soi, nous devons nous organiser, alors voici vos nouvelles fonctions pour la semaine à venir...Il leur distribua des fiches personalisées.

- C'est dans une semaine ???

- C'est exacte !

- Tobi est un gentil garçon ! Et Tobi, il fait quoi ?

- Vu ton penchant pour les gaffes, tu seras le larbin de service ! Si quelqu'un à besoin d'aide, tu l'aides, c'est clair ?

- Oui chef ! Tobi sera gentil.

- C'est une blague ? Je ne peux pas... Hum

- C'est hors de question ! Mes précieux...

- ... Kisame ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, ressemblant énormément à ses compères des grandes profondeurs... Virant du bleu au rouge, en passant par le violet puis au noir. Une vague d'indignation s'empara de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, enfin, tous sauf deux.

- Mais pourquoi je dois faire ça ? C'est le boulot d'une femme ! Hum.

- Konan a déjà quelque chose à faire ! Et puis, de nous tous, c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à une fille !

- Espèce de ...

- Deidara, calme-toi !

- Non ! J'vais m'le faire ce fumier !!

Après quelques explosions, insultes et menaces, plus ou moins imagés sur la mort de Pein, Sasori réussi enfin à raisonner Deidara, évitant à plusieurs reprises les flammes acceuillantes de l'enfer.

Voici comment avait débuté le comencement de la fin, pour Pein bien évidemment...

Mettant la patience, le calme et le self-contrôl à rude épreuve pour nos psychopâtes préférés.

XoX Fin du Flash-Back XoX

Nous allons suivre certains des membres de l'organisation dans leur lutte du Noël traditionnel occidental.

Âme sensible s'abstenir....


	2. La semaine d'Itachi

La semaine d'Itachi

Itachi regarda la corvée qui lui était destinée .

- Pein, qui invite t-on ?

- Ah ! J'allais oublier... Tiens les adresses ! Sois gentil et non-agressif, surtout !!!

- Bien "CHEF" ! Je m'y atèle tout de suite !

Itachi se demanda, tout à coup, si il avait le bon choix en intégrant l'Akatsuki. Ce pseudo-chef semblait avoir une arraignée au plafond. Sur le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre Kisame l'arrêta, avec un regard terrorrisé il demanda :

- dit, on peut le tuer ???

Itachi leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Pein ?? C'est le chef que tu le veuilles ou non. Quant à le tuer, c'est impossible... malheureusement...

Les pomettes violettes, Kisame s'indigna .

- Mais jamais je ne ferais ça ! Est-ce clair.

Faisant fit de l'intervention du requin, Itachi reprit son chemin. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Tobi entra dans son champs de vision, ce qui fit ressortir une veine de sa tempe gauche, mais son agacement atteigna son paroxisme quand Tobi ouvrit la bouche....

- Tobi peut aider Itachi-sempaï ? Itachi-sempaï, Tobi est un bon garçon !

- Va emmmerder Deidara !

Il reprit sa route d'un pas plus rapide,souhaitant ne plus recontrer personne, et soulager au plus vite la migraine colosale qui commençait à prendre forme dans sa petite tête de tueur. Il fut exocé, il ne croisa plus âme qui vive jusqu'a sa porte.

Enfin entré dans sa chambre, Itachi se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes. Il semblerait que les membres de l'Akatsuki ait décidé de danser le french-cancan, c'était à faire peur et beaucoup trop bruyant. Il s'endormit rapidement. Son repos fut tourmenté par un rêve, que l'on ne peut que qualifié de cauchemardesque. Il y était question de Kisame, Kakuzu et Hidan vêtus de robes froufrouteuses rouges à corset dansant le french-cancan, Pein déguisé en père-Noël bedonnant, Konan en mère-Noël volupteuse et joyeuse, Tobi en lutin vert pomme,secouant gaiement son bonnet à grelots et répettant en boucle "Itachi-sempaï, Tobi est un bon garçon, il aura plein de cadeaux dans ses souliers", Deidara, Zetsu et Sasori en tenue de Gospel chantant joyeusement "petit papa-Noël". Quand à lui, il était habillé d'un chemisier blanc, d'une cravate cassis autour du coup et d'une veste gris perle. Sous une ceinture de même couleur que sa cravate, une jupe écossaise verte foncée, lui arrivant au dessus du genou, des soquettes à dentelle aux chevillles et des souliers vernis aux pieds. Ses ongles avaient une jolie couleur rouge sang. Le plus choquant était les deux protubérances au niveau de son torse ressemblant fortement à des ...seins...

- Aaaahhhh !!!!

Son cri retentit dans tout le repère, faisant tremblé chaque recoin et sursauté tous les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Aie !!!

Notre poisson bleu qui étais en train de dorloter Samahada, s'en déchira la paume droite.

- Itachi !! Bordel !!!

Itachi se forçat à respirer à plein poumon pour se calmer les nerfs et expulser la vision d'horreur de son cauchemard. N'y arrivant pas, il décida de commencer sa besogne. Il s'installa devant son bureau, un stylo dans la main et une feuille vierge devant lui, voici ce qu'il écrivit...:

Nicolas,

Suite à un pari des plus stupides entre notre chef et un serpent complétement abruti, nous avons l'obligation de faire un Noël traditionnel occidental. Apparament, il faut inviter quelqu'un et le choix de Pein, notre chef, c'est arrêté sur vous, allez savoir pouquoi, je ne sait même pas qui vous êtes !

Votre compagne et vous même êtes donc invités à notre réveillon, refuser ne vous apporterez que des ennuis.

Tobi, notre larbin viendra vous chercher.

Itachi UCHIWA

Membre honoraire de l'Akatsuki.

Voici la première lettre qu'Itachi fit pour l'invité de Noël, mais Pein en voulait un second, une femme apparement, alors voici la deusième lettre :

Marine,

Suite à un pari des plus stupides entre notre chef et un serpent complétement abruti, nous avons l'obligation de faire un Noël traditionnel occidental. Apparament son choix s'est porté sur vous . Pouquoi ? Je ne sais pas, vous lui poserez la question lors de la veillée de Noël. Si vous avez un compagnon, il est également notre invité.

Refuser ne vous appoterez que des ennuis.

Tobi, notre larbin, viendra vous chercher après avoir pris le premier invité.

Itachi UCHIWA

Membre honoraire de l'Akatsuki.

Une fois le courrier terminé, Itachi se dirigea vers le salon où le diner allait être servit.

Le mercredi suivant, il s'attela à la tâche suivante : le menu. Pour ce faire, il devait aller voir Deidara sur "son terrain d'entrainement". Il entra sans frapper...Mal lui en prit. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une bombe lui explosa à la tête. Itachi se retrouva le visage noir de suie, les sourcils quasi inexistant, les cheuveux crépés et une odeur de cochon grillé dans les narines. Quand à ses vêtements, ils semlaient dire :"nous-ne-sommes-pas-assez-payer-pour-ça. on-fout-le-camp. grève-grève.", en clair, ils étaient en lambos et fumant.

- Mwahahahaha !!! Magnifique !!! KISAME ! L'appareil photo !! Hum;

- La ferme !! Si tu ne veux pas fini dans le monde du Tsukuyomi.

- Gloups... Euh... Itachi-san qu'est-ce que vous faites là ??? Hum.

- Besoin du menu pour faire la carte.

- De quoi ??? Hum.

- C'est pas toi le cuisto ?

- Arg... Oui, c'est moi !! Hum.

Cette phrase semblait lui bruler la bouche.

- Tient la liste. Hum.

Itachi prit le papier que lui tendait Deidara.

- C'est une blague ??

- Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre !! Dégage, si tu ne veux pas prendre une autre bombe en pleine tronche !!!

Rouge brique, Deidara claqua la porte au nez d'un Itachi ahuri, et aussi noir que Kisame est bleu. L'Uchiwa refit le trajet inverse, direction sa chambre, il croisa Kisame, un appareil photo à la main. Avant que ce dernier n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut encastré dans le mur.

- Mais...Euh...

C'est plus serein, qu'Itachi se retrouva dans son "antre". En balayant du regard sa chambre, il vit sur son bureau des feuilles cartonnées de différentes couleurs, des feutres et des crayons. Tronant en évidence sur ce tas bariolé, un mot qui disait : "Soigne ton écriture, utilise de la couleur... Que ce soit festif et classe ! C'est un ORDRE !!!

- Pfff !

Itachi se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ce retrouver à faire du coloriage. (attends, je te donne un indice, massacre ! Ca te dit quelque chose ? Nan ? T'as la mémoire qui flanche, peut-être ???) Tout à ses réflexions hautement existentielle, l'Uchiwa décida de suivre le dicton suivant : "plus vite, c'est fait, plus vite, on en ai débarrassé," (ou un truc dans ce genre la), tout ça pour dire qu'il s'installa à son bureau. En silence, il commença ses devoirs. (Aussi silencieuse que peut-être la demeure de puissants psychopâte.) Il choisit du papier cartonné rouge, dessina des nuages blancs comme un cadre, prit un stylo à encre noir liquide et des paillettes argentées. Une fois le déco terminée, dans le centre, il écrivit :

Boisson

Lait de poule

Appéritif

Ninja sur canapé

Entrée

Cousin de Kisame sur lit d'algues

Julienne d'insectes

Plat principal

Sakura farcie

Zetsu

Dessert

Fromage

Bûche

Etant un soldat et surtout un criminel de rang S, (vous l'aviez oublié ?), son écriture ressemblait étrangement à des pâttes de mouches ayant appris à écrire en hièroglyphe. (Chose impossible, me diriez-vous ?, D'ailleurs, nous devons le respect au chef Pein, le seul qui sache déchiffrer l'écriture hièroglyphique multi-langues minuscule (la loupe est offerte) d'Itachi. La raison étant peut-être, qu'ils ont la même.)

Aprés le menu, il s'occupa des noms à écrire sur de petits papiers cartonnés pour désigner les places de chacun lors de la veillée de Noël. Sa besogne terminée, il sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver Pein, afin qu'il valide son travail. Enfin il avait fini son boulot pour cette mascarade, enfin la paix. Une fois devant la porte de Pein, il toqua trois fois et attendit une minute avant d'entendre un :

- Entrez !

Pein n'était pas seul dans la pièce, il était assis à son bureau et Konan était face à lui sur une chaise. Imperturbable, Itachi s'avança et tendit à Pein une carte rouge.

- Waouh !! Itachi, tu t'es surpassé mais change le menu, c'est pas correct !

- Montre !

Konan voulait voit le chef-d'oeuvre de l'Uchiwa, curieuse. Le chef lui tendit la carte.

- Heu...La déco super... Mais y'a marqué quoi ?? Désolé Itachi, mais tu as la même écriture que Pein, c'est attroce !!!

- Mais c'est parfaitement lisible quand j'écrit vos ordres de mission, vous comprenez tous !!!

- C'est parce que je les réécris tes ordres de missions !

- Mais...

- Qu'est qu'il a marqué sur le menu, Pein ??? Heu... c'est bien menu ???

- Oui répondit un Itachi légérement véxé, Sharigan activée. Il avait la désagréable impréssion que Konan se foutait de sa gueule, ouvertement et devant le chef, qui plus est...

- Alors... traduction chef !!!

- Menu : Boisson :lait de poule, apéritif : Ninja sur canapé, Entrée : cousin de Kisame sur lit d'algues, julienne d'insectes, plat principal : Sakura farcie, Zetsu, dessert : fromage, gâteaux.

Aprés cette traduction, Konan resta bouche bée cinq minutes avant d'exploser de rire, suivit de Pein qui venait de comprendre (c'est pas trop tôt)ce qu'avait écrit l'Uchiwa. Entre deux éclats de rire, Konan réussi à articuler :

- Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose. Itachi-kun à le sens de l'humour... Ahaha.

Le dit Itachi-kun fronçat les sourcils (secret jalousement gardé par les Uchiwa), cherchant la raison de ce fou-rire totalement incongru selon lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ???

Cette question avait douché l'hilarité dans laquelle s'était plongés Pein et Konan.

- Totalement désespérant !! déclara la demoiselle.

- Ecoute Itachi, tu dois t'appliquer pour réécrire le menu, pour que se soit lisible par tous. Tiens, c'est le menu que Deidara m'a donné. Suis le à la lettre, ne fais pas d'effets de style, OK ?

- Bien CHEF !!!

Itachi insista bien sur le mot, y mettant toute la haine dont il était capable. Il fit volte face et sortit en claquant la porte.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans anicroche pour Itachi, à part peut-être .... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

* * *

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!! Review ?


	3. La semaine de Zetsu

La semaine de Zetsu

Pour lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas de fêter Noël. Enfin, il en avait surtout rien à foutre. Zetsu décida que pour éviter que le sapin de Noël soit complétement fâné avant le jour J, il le couperait le jour même de la veillée, ce qui était le plus intelligent à faire. Il comptait, lui et ses moitiés, glandouiller jusqu'a la fin de la semaine. Malheureusement, l'effervéscence qui régnait dans le répère était assourdissant, avec des "petit papa Noël" chanté à tue-tête par Tobi suivi d'un gros "Boouum" et d'une légère odeur de fumée. Cinq minutes de silence trés relatif, sans doute le temps que Tobi se reléve, puis ça repartait de plus belle, inlassablement. Hidan n'était pas en reste non plus, aucune salle n'avait été épargné, se sacrifiant et badigeonnant toutes les pièces de son cher sang, offrande à Jashin-sama, dans l'espoir totalement illusoire que Pein trépasse avant la fin de la semaine. Il psalmodiait à longueur de journée. Kakuru, lui, pleurait dans un coin de la salle à manger, sa bourse sérrée contre son torse, extrapolant sur la perte éventuel de son contenu. Kisame, lui se défoulait dehors, sur les trons d'arbres et s'il continuait comme ça, il ne serait plus difficile, pour les Ninjas ennemis de les retrover. Sasori, étrangement, était attentionné avec le chef, il lui préparait des petits plats que bizarement Pein refuser de toucher, peut-être parce que la première qu'il avait agit comme ça, il en avait donné à son caniche du nom de Guimauve et que celui-ci, une fois la bouchée avalée, s'était raidi dans un dernier glapissement, mort ...

Tout ça pour dire que pour avoir la paix, dans ce repère de cinglés, il fallait se lever de bonne heure ou plutôt vivre en décallé comme un vampire. D'ailleurs, quelque part, de tout les membres "honoraires" de l'Akatsuki, celui qui se raprochait le plus d'un vampire, c'était bien lui...( Rappelle : vampire = suceur de sang. Zetsu = dopé à la photosynthèse/ cannibale/ schizophréne. Zetsu, ton manager a appelé, y a un remake d'hannibal lecteur qui va être tourné et ils n'ont pas encore choisi le personnage principal ). Enfin la semaine se passa du mieu possible. Zetsu n'avait fait qu'un avec les murs du repère pour éviter de se faire exploiter par les autres loufoques.

Le 24 au matin, Zetsu partit à l'aube, plus pour gouter à la paix des matins frais et silenci...Booouuummm !!! Trop tard... Zetsu sortit aussi vite que ses racines le lui accordaient. Psychopâte ou pas, il tenait à la vie, à ses oreilles et sa santé mentale enfin ce qu'il en reste. Il s'enfonça dans la foret, chercant un sapin digne de l'Akatsuki. Pein avait insisté pour qu'il le représente.

- Il a dit un sapin "noble".

- _Il n'est pas "noble" quant il saute sur Konan, plutôt pathétique, on dirait un chien en rute ..._

- Magnifique...

- _Tu parles avec tout les percings, on dirait une pub pour rustine nouvelle génération, avec ça plus d'air qui passe..._

- Humble...

- _Mwahaha !! Lui qui répéte à longueur de journée que c'est un dieu..._

- Imposant ...

- _Le plus imposant de l'Akatsuki, c'est l'Uchiwa, lui, il ressemble plus à un ado en chaleur, surtout quant Konan est dans le coin !_

- Hum, t'as pas tord !

- _Bien évidemment ! on prend celui-là ?_

En disant ça, il montrait un sapin rachitique, dégarni de la plupart de ses épines, il faisait pitié à voir.

- _Mwahaha ! Ca lui va comme un gant à ce chef complètement..._

- Ta gueule ! Abruti ! On ne prend pas celui là, sinon il va nous faire sa tronche d'ado... Rappelle toi, la dernière fois qu'on a essayer de le bouffer... Il nous a fait manger du Ninja d'Iwa pendant un mois... Ils ont la peaux trop dure, ils nous sont restés sur l'estomac durant trois mois... Donc, on va choisir celui-là. Il montra un arbre majestueux, immence, d'envergure incomparable... le roi de la forêt...

- _La folie des grandeurs, tu connais ???__Et puis si on le prend, Pein ne va pas s'en remettre, il va nous saouler à longueur de journée comme quoi il a trouvé un arbre digne de lui, digne d'un dieu et blablabla et blablabla...__Et aprés les autres vont essayer de se venger... sur nous... de toute façon, il ne rentrera pas dans le repère !!!_

- Alors celui-là ???

L'arbre en question était de taille raisonnable et surtout "ordinaire", il n'avait rien de particulier.

- _Bien ! Et pour le couper, on fait comment ?_

- Samahada...*o*

- _Bonne idée, mais non, je te rappelle qu'elle n'obéit qu'a Kisame et puis elle déchire. _

- L'arme d'Hidan, elle ressemble un peu à une scie...

- _Adjuger ! Par contre, on va lui empreinter sans lui demander, pas envie de servire de sacrifice_.

Aprés avoir laissé un de ses clones prés du sapin désiré, il retourna dans l'antre de la folie. A peine à l'entrée de repère, il se fondit dans les murs pour attérir dans la chambre d'Hidan, l'arme était posée prés du ... lit ? C'était la seule chose qui pouvait y ressembler avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination. Il s'agissait d'une pièce en métal rectangulaire où se dressaient fièrement des pics ascérés. Les murs étaient rouges, évidemment. Un autel était placé à l'opposé de la porte, où une statue particulièrement hideuse trônait au milieu entourée de bougies noires et couteaux sacrificiels, suputa Zetsu. Il prit l'arme d'Hidan puis se fondit dans les murs, la faucheuse en main, essaya serait plus juste. malheureusement, pour la pauvre petite plante... L'arme ne pouvait pas le suivre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'essayage de passage de mur, (c'est pas un rapide), il fit la chose la plus sencé : il réfléchit.

Il décida de sortir de la chambre d'Hidan, en espérant ne pas se diriger vers sa "chapelle ardente et piquante".

_Analyse en cours..._

Pour la sortie

Vers la droite, chemin long mais aucun risque de croiser Deidara et Tobi, mais possibilité de rencontrer le déteneur de l'arme...

Vers la gauche, plus court, mais 100% de chance de tomber sur le même duo...

Et tout droit le mur...

_Analyse terminé..._

Le feuillu partit vers la droite, ne fit qu'un avec le mur ne laissant dépasser que sa main droite et l'arme, moins de risque de se faire tuer par une bombe du cher androgine blond ou d'avoir les tympants vrillé par les chants ridicules de Tobi, face de citrouille. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie quand ce qui devait arriver arriva... il croisa tarte tatin et blondie. En voyant cette main sortant du néant, Tobi poussa un cri hautement masculin, viril... un cri digne de la Traviata, d'ailleur, elle en serait sans doute jalouse !

- Hihhhhhi.... Plouf!!!

Les nerfs de Tobi sont trés fragiles, quand il ne s'agit pas de Deidara. Quant au bombophile, ils'agenouilla, blanc comme un linge et se mis à répeter en boucle :

- Pardon Jashin-sama, pardon Jashin-sama ...

Heureux de cette diversion, pas du tout calculée, Zetsu put sortir sans encombre ... Il retrouva aisément le sapin qui, aurait l'honneur de voir la grande organisation criminelle de l'Akatsuki faire son premier et dernier Noël. (En croisant les doigts et en esperant que l'auteur et sa mère, les oublis le Noël prochain.) La faux en main, il se mit à scier ou faucher le malheureux arbre. Une fois ce dernier à terre, il fit apparaitre d'autres clones pour le transporter jusqu'au repère et plus précisément dans un coin du salon, prés du canapé. Voyant que le sapin refusait de se maintenir debout tout seul, il le leva le plus haut possible au dessus de sa tête et propulsa violament le pied du conifère contre le sol, faisant trembler toute la maisonette. Personne ne s'en soucia, le bruit des bombes de Deidara continuait de retentir, auquel se rajoutait des invocations à Jashin-sama, hurlé à plein poumon. Donc, l'arbre de Noël se retrouva incrusté dans le sol, la hauteur réduite quelque peu, il ne mesurait plus qu'un mêtre soixante.

- Tant pis pour toi !! T'avais qu'a tenir debout !

- _Ouaich! Estime toi heureux de ne pas te faire couper en p'tits morceaux !_

- Bon ! Repos jusqu'a ce soir.

* * *

Je vous le promet, je n'est rien contre les membres magnifique de l'Akatsuki !!! Review ?


	4. La semaine d'Hidan

La semaine d'Hidan

Quand Pein lui a dit qu'il avait une mission spécialement faite pour lui, Hidan aurait du se méfier. Pourtant, c'est tout naïvement qu'il avait répondu :

- C'est quoi ?

( La naïveté ayant une autre définition pour un tueur, Def version crim : sursaut d'espoir face à une situation hautement à risque )

- Tu vas chercher les cantiques qu'on chante à la veillée du reveilon.

Abasourdi, notre masochiste ne trouvait plus ses mots...

- Mais... Je suis maso mais pas à ce point ! Y'a l'autre entarté pour ça !!

- Comme ça, pour pourra parler religion avec d'autre personne aussi religieuse que toi !!!

- Hein ??? J'pige pas ???

- C'est simple pourtant, tu vas allé dans une église catholique pour leur ...

- Catholique ??? C'est quoi ce machin ???

- Ce sont des religieux, ils croient en un certain "Jesus" ou "Judas", enfin en un mec, toi tu crois en Jashin, ben eux, c'est un autre...

- Attends ... Attends ! Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que j'ailles voir un ... un colique truc muche, pour lui demander des chants de Noël traditionnel, alors que nous ne croyons pas au même dieu ? Aprés qu'ils m'ai donné les renseignements, je pourrais les convertir ?

- Si tu..... Voyant la lueur sadique dans les yeux d'Hidan et son sourire carnacier se déssiner sur ses lèvres, Pein se ravisa.

- Non, tu ne les tueras pas !!! Si tu veux les convertir, ce sera par la parole !!!

- Mais c'est impossible, le Jashinisme prône le chaos, si je ne les tue pas, je ne pourrait pas leur expliquer...

- Qu'est que tu vas expliquer à des prêtres morts ???

- Sont pas immortels, comme moi ???

- Non !

- Pff !!! (dédain) L'est nul, leur dieu !!

- Bon file ! Oh, tu sais jouer du piano, n'est ce pas ?

- Heu... Oui... Pourquoi ?

- Car tu accompagneras les chansons au piano !

- WHAT ???

- C'est un ordre !!!

C'était au tour de Pein d'arboré un souriregoguenard, avec dans les yeux une pointe de sadisme. Exédé par ce chef complétement fou, incompètant, ne vivant plus pour trés longtemps, qu'Hidan, dans un bond impressionant, les bras à avant, tenta d'atteindre le coup de Pein. Mais à mi-chemin de son objectif, comme au ralenti, il voulu faire marche arrière.

( Rappelle des faits : Hidan était en plein vol, hors en plein vol, la marche arrière n'existe pas. Vous avez déjà vu un pigeon faire marche arrière, non ? He bien moi non plus !) Donc notre pauvre croyant continua sa course vers ... Boummm... Un mur de feuilles ! Konan était tapis dans un coin du bureau et comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, protégea son chef adoré.

- Chonan !! Fa fait fmal !!!

- Je sais, mais le tuer n'arrangera rien ! Dit toi que c'est un mauvais moment à passer !!!

- Sal...

- DEGAGE !!!

Sur ces paroles d'amour, Konan poussa Hidan jusqu'a la sortie où enfin le seuil franchi, elle claqua la porte, éclatant une fois de plus, le nez du pauvre, misérable et néanmoins immortel d'Hidan. Le début de la semaine de notre croyant fut dédié à une succéssion d'offrandes diverses et variées à son dieu chéri. Passant d'un simple lapin à une brochette de Ninjas successivement Iwa/Konoha/Suna/Mizu/Konoha. Hidan avait une préférence marquée pour les soldats de la feuille, plus dur à tuer selon lui, ou encore un village tout entier. Tout ça pour un unique souhait : la mort lente et douloureuse de son cher et tendre chef. Bien sur il entrepris de badigeoner toutes les pièces du repère, sauf la cuisine quelqu'un retapissait déjà les murs, de son sang ainsi que celui de ses offrandes. Aprés toutes ses prières, ainsi que ses espoirs déçus, ( d'ailleurs, il soupsonnait Jashin-sama d'être en colère contre lui, car, il n'y avait pas assez de ninjas de Suna dans sa brochette) il décida de se mettre en quête d'une église catholique. Hidan fut obligé de demander son chemin à une jeune fille. Voilà ce qu'il en résultat :

- Excuse-moi beauté ! Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver une église catholique ? * Sourire Colgate + yeux charmeur *

( pitit rappel : Hidan s'étant habillé comme chaque mission, il arborait une cape noir avec des nuages rouges, un chapeau de paille faisant CLING, et une faux aussi grande que lui.)

La jeunette étant loin d'être blonde, ( je n'est rien contre les blondes ) avait eu vent du goût vestimentaire de l'Akatsuki, et n'en menait pas large. Bien que la situation puisse être déroutante, le fait était que si elle lui déplaisait, elle irait faire causette avec ses ancêtres.

- Heu... Oui, il y en a une à quelques pas d'ici... Vers l'est... Vous... Ne pouvez... Pas la louper... Monsieur. Elle tremblait et baissait la tête.

- Merci... Dites ? Etes-vous vierge ???

- Oho.. Je... Non... Monsieur !

- Dommage, vous auriez fait une bonne offrande !! Bye... A bientôt !

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'elle partit à toute jambe, elle aurait même battut Lee à la course. Aprés cet intermaide, il se dirigea vers l'est. Tois heures plus tard, un panneau indiquait =VATICAN.

- Vatican ? Drôle de nom.

Encore une demi-heure et il se retrouva devant une grille immense, l'entrée était gardée par des hommes habillés bizarrement : chaussures rouges, collants blancs, pantacourts bouffants, chemise à jabot, veste blanche longue rayée vert et rouge et chapeau style melon écrasé.

- Des bouffons...

Ils étaient armés de lance, jamais utilisées et quand Hidan voulu franchir la porte, elles se baissèrent et se croisèrent pour lui en interdire le passage. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa faux.

- Quelle est la raison de votre venue ? (gardien 1)

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, bouffon ?

- Nous protégeons et servons le Vatican ! (gar 2)

- Répondez ! (gar 1)

- Putain ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais servi de vos lances, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai quelque questions à poser à un mec catholique !

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas...(gar 2)

- Passer... Et puis voutre faux ne peut pas couper non plus ! (gar 1)

Hidan se mis à sourire dangereusement et une lueur d'amusement traversa son regard.

- Laissez-moi passer, sinon je vous montre si elle ne peut pas couper...

- Je sui désolé mais... (gar 1)

Aussi rapide que pouvait être le plus lent des membres de l'Akatsuki, Hidan passa à l'action.

- Gomen Jashin-sama, mais l'autre m'a interdit de les tuer...

Mais, il n'avait rien mentionner sur le fait de les blesser ou toute autre torture... Làs de se débattre avec sa consience sur ce qui était ou non autorisé, il finit par les accrocher avec des kunaï aux arbres alentours. L'entrée était dégagée.

- Je préfére ce genre d'acceuil. Il en franchit tranquillement le seuil.

Une demi-heure plus loin, il découvrit un immense palais richement bâtit où des hommes se baladaient tous habillés de la même façon. Des robes longues marrons, ne ressemblant à rien, ceinturée d'une corde auquelle était accroché une croix en bois. D'ailleurs un de ces hommes s'avançait dans sa direction. C'est vrai que lui, du coup détonnait dans cet environement, et tout ce calme commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

- Bonjour, mon fils. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

Poli, aimable... Le genre de personne qu'Hidan détestait le plus... Et dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les tuer, depuis quand Hidan écoutait Pein...

- Etes-vous en pélerinage ?

- J'ai une tête à faire un pélerinage ? Et puis, je ne suis pas votre fils !

- Heu... Vous-êtes catholique ?

- Nan, je suis un croyant du Jashinisme !!

- Ho !!! Et que fa^tes-vous ici dans ce cas ??

- Une question à vous poser ! Enfin une demande.

- Laquelle est-ce ?

- J'aimerai connaitre des chants de Noël !

- Pouquoi venir ici ? Dans votre ordre, il doit y avoir des chants de Noël, non ?

- Pas du tout !! De plus, c'est un pari stupide entre mon chef et un serpent visqueux, baveux et pervers, dons je me retrouve ici ou tout bling bling, à vous demander des chants de Noël traditionnel catholique !!

- Ah ! Bon suivez-moi... Dites, quel est votre cheval de batail dans votre religion ?

- Le chaos !

- Oh ! Quel beau but !! Donc, vous voulez la paix dans le monde, c'est formidable !!!

- Vous êtes con ou quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je prône le chaos !!! La faux que je trimbale n'est pas un cure-dent ni un objet décoratif !!!

Le curé, les yeux ronds où se mélaient peur, incrédulité et compassion, compassion pour qui ? Les victimes ou le boureau... Allez savoir... Toujours est-il que le père n'ouvrit plus la bouche avant d'arriver à l'église, enfin l'église, vu la taille une ville entière ou tous les villages cachés et Ninja compris aurait put s'y installer.

- Pein aurait dù m'accompagner, je suis sur qu'il aurait été partant pour une séance de convertissage, vu la taille de cette bâtisse, lui et sa mégalomanie. ( Et surtout son égo surdimentionné )

- Heu... Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas une ville... Mais un pays...

- Oh ! Putain !

- Monsieur ! C'est un lieu sacré, on ne blasphème pas, ici !

- J'ai trouvé votre dieu, enfin, je le connais !

- Cela m'étonnerait ! Dieu est tout puissant et n'a rien à faire avec de simple mortel.

- Ah ! Pourtant, tape à l'oeil, bourage de crane, limite dédoublement de personnalité, l'égo tenant une place primordial, impose ses idéologie... Si, si ... C'est Pein ! Et votre dieu, il est pervers ?

- Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ! Dieu est pur, et nous ses représentant sur terre sommes abstnants...

- Oh ! La vache ... Ouai, vous avez raison, Pein n'est pas votre Dieu ... Mais vous réussissez à tenir ?

- Tenir ?

- A faire ceinture ...

- Oui, y a les "bonnes du curé" et les enfants.

- Moi, je les trouve trop bruyant, déjà qu'avec tarte tatin, j'ai du mal à ne pas l'encastrer ...

- Ben pour nous ils sont trés bien !

- Ah !!

- Tenez voici des chants catholiques comme "il est né le divin enfant" mais il y en a aussi dit "payen" que l'on tolère comme "Petit papa Noël" ou encore "mon beau sapin" ...

- Heu ... Okay ! Bon bah... Salut !

- Au revoir mon fils et que Dieu vous protège !

- Pas besoin !!J'suis immortel !!!

Hidan partit laissant un pauvre prêtre complétement ahuripar les propos de son visiteur, se disant que si les gardes suisses l'avait laissé rentrer c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Néanmoins, prit d'un doute, il envoya des hommes vérifier au portail. Quand il reçut des nouvelles des trois petits suisses qui se prenaient pour des papillons, il remerciat le Seigneur d'être toujours en vie. Satisfait du résultat de cette rencontre, il mit trois heures pour rentrer au repère. Il se rendit directement chez le chef et entra sans frapper. Ce qu'il vit le dérouta, le chef était assis à son bureau, Konan était là aussi, enfin une partie, le reste de son corps disparaissait sous le meuble...

Pein n'avait pas encore remarqué Hidan...

- Hum... Hum... Je ne vous dérange pas ??

- Hidan ... Aie ... Non, tu ne nous déranges pas, pourquoi ?

Konan était sortit de dessous le bureau, les cheveux légérement défait, elle regarda Hidan, qui avait l'air amusé, puis elle se retourna vers Pein qui arborait un sourire pervers et satisfait et ses yeux riaient. Elle comprit enfin à quoi faisait allusion Hidan, elle s'empourpra, elle hurla presque...

- C'est pas ce que tu à l'air de croire !!! J'ai fait tomber mon stylo et je suis allé le récupérer. Elle brandit le stylo qu'elle avait dans la main, comme si, par ce geste, elle apportait une preuve irréfutable et mettait une barrière entre elle-même et les idées perverses de ses deux compatriotes.

- Mais bien sur, Konan, il va te croire !

- PEIN !!! Soit maudit !

- Trop tard, chérie !

- Démerde toi tout seul !!!

Elle partit furieuse et pour bien leur faire voir, elle claqua la porte.

- J'adore quand elle est comme ça ! Miamm ... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Mission accomplie ...

- Alors, c'était comment là-bas ?

- Ca te correspondait ! C'était un pays, alors que ça ressemble à un ville, ça s'appelle quelque chose comme Vati.. Vatican.

- Pas trop difficile ?

- Non, à part pour y entrer !

- Et comment t'as fait pour les faire plier ?

- Je leur ai montré quel acceuil je préferais.

- ???

- Entrée façon papillon !

- Explique ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, non, je ne les ai pas tuer. Mais tu ne m'a pas interdit de les blesser.

Aprés ces sages paroles, pleines de bon sens, surtout de de la part d'Hidan, ce dernier partit terminer sa semaine, en faisant du badigeonage de toutes les pièces.

* * *

J'éspère que cela plut une fois de plus, et que ça ne vous a pas choqué de voir le vatican dans ma fic....Review please !!!


	5. Jour J 2 h

Jour J -2h

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient réuni dans le salon. La pièce était décorée avec goût, mariant le rouge, l'or, le blanc et le noir. Un sapin ornait le coin du canapé, clignotant régulièrement, une immence table était dréssée dans le milieu de la salle, s'accordant parfaitement avec la déco. Des chandelles étaient disposées en guise de chemin de table. Les yeux brillant d'espoir, Deidara demanda :

- Pourquoi on est tous là ? Le pari est annulé ?

Espoir tué.

- Non !!

Les autres membres s'étaient résignés depuis un moment déjà. Aprés tout rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, non ?

- Je vous ait réuni ici pour une raison simple... Nous allons avoir de la compagnie, dont deux jeunes femmes ...

- Et alors ?

- Il faut se montrer aimable et bien élevé, et donc vous devez sourire...

Une chape de plomb tomba sur le groupe de psychopate, apparement, il pouvait y avoir encore pire...

- Pardon ? S'exclama un Itachi qui commençait à perdre son sang froid légendaire.

- Tu m'a bien compris ! Commencez à vous y habituer maintenant ! Allez souriez!!!

A la place des sourires, il eu le droit à des regards qui disaient clairement :"Tu sait où tu peux te les mettre tes sourires ???" suivit de jolis mots plutôt fleuris.

- Bon... Puisque c'est comme ça... Kisame, sourit !

- Pourquoi moi ?

Le requin obéit. ( vous avez déjà vu un requin sourire ? Non ? Ben, c'est effrayant !) Les lèvres de Kisame se retroussèrent, laissant apparaitre une dentition parfaite, belle, aussi belle que peuvent être des dents pointues, le tout combiné à son teint bleu et à ses yeux globuleux, cela donnait plutot l'impression d'un "je vais te bouffer" qu'un "bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

- Bien ! Allez à votre tour !

De mauvaise grâce, tous s'exécutèrent. Le sourire de Deidara accentua encore plus son côté féminin, celui d'Itachi ressemblait à un rictus, le côté blanc de Zetsu se releva alors que le noir resta figé, quand Kakuzu souriat, les fils qui cousaient sa bouche se tendirent agrandissant monstrueusement les trous, Tobi quant à lui devait sourire, mais avec son masque, c'était plutot dificile à évaluer. Les seuls à avoir des sourires normaux, étaient Konan, Sasori et Hidan. Mais tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui et s'ils avaient été des armes à ce moment où la goute faisait déborder le vase, il serait au moins mort 150 000 000 de fois depuis le début de cette semaine, que les membres de l'Akatsuki ne pouvaient qualifié que d'apocalyptique.

- Bien, c'est parfait.

Aussitôt la phrase terminée, les sourires arrachés à leur propriétaire s'affaissairent. La nature reprenait ses droits.

- Non, continuez à sourire ! C'est pour vous entrainer, et aussi soyez aimable et serviable.

- C'est une blague ?

Sasori avait parlé froidement, un vent polaire transperçat la chaire de Pein, atteignant les os, le paralysant, les mains du marionettiste s'agitèrent...

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! Si l'un de vous ne sourit plus, il devra mettre 300 yens dans cette boite !

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, Kakuzu essayait de parler mais il n'y arrivait pas, il sourit résigné... Les autres suivirent, contrains et forcés, déjà qu'ils étaient payés au compte-gouttes...

- Tobi ! Tu doit aller chercher les invités.

Aprés ces belles paroles, Itachi fit mine de retourner dans sa chambre, c'était sans compter sur le chef.

- Itachi ! Où vas-tu ?

- Dans ma chambre !

- Tu accompagnes Tobi ! Et mettez ça ! ha! Une dernière chose encore, pas d'arme !!!

A peine un demi-heure plus tard, tobi revenait dans le salon, il portait des chaussures à talon style richelieu, un collant blanc dépassait de son pantacourt bouffant, une chemise à jabot surmontée d'un gilet à gousset. Une veste en queue de pie et un chapeau haut de forme complétaient ce costume. Quand ses compagnons d'infortune virent Tobi, la consternation fut générale...

- Mwahahaha !!!

Hidan se mit à rire comme un dément carressant amoureusement (Dico Aka : amoureusement=sadiquement) ses kunaï, le regard dans le vide...

Puis ce fut au tour d'Itachi de faire son entrée. Des chaussures noires vernies, un costume trois pièces laissant deviner une chemise blanche et soyeuse sous la veste. Les plus étranges étant les accesoires : un chapeau melon d'où pendait une clochette, une cane et des gans blancs.

Des poissons hors de l'eau, voilà à quoi ressemblait les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Itachi-san !! Vous êtes... Heu... élégant. Hum

- C'est trés sayant (?)

- Foutez-vous de ma gueule, mais vous avez tous une tenue à vous mettre sur le dos ce soir !!!

- Hein ! C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur ! Itachi, Tobi partez sinon vous allait être en retard !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le duo de choc partit chercher les invités.

Arrivé devant la demeure du premier "invité", les deux compères s'arrêtèrent...

- On ne s'est pas trompé d'adresse, Itachi-sempaï ?

- Non.

La maison, heu... manoir, chateau... était immense, riche, pompeuse. Oo devait monter une volée de marches avant d'atteindre la porte. Nos amis grimpèrent cet escalier, Tobi appuya sur la sonnette. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient gravement à s'impatienter, une femme brune, grande et particulièrement belle, ouvrit la porte. Etonnée, elle mit un temps avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir, c'est vous l'invitation ?

- Bonsoir, Madame. Je m'appelle Tobi ! Et voici Itachi-sempaï !

- Hum !

- Enchantée, je suis Carla Sarkozy, je vais cercher mon époux !

-On vous attend ici !

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes de plus, enfin de retour, se tenait à ses côtés un enfant... Heu... Excusez-moi, un homme.

- Bonsoir, messieurs ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous menacer pour qu'on vienne !!!

- Nous voulions que vous sachiez ce qu'il en était !

- Et si nous avions refusé ?

- ...

Un ange passa, puis un démon et enfin toute une ribambelle d'ange poursuivi par des démons...

- On y va ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question . Itachi se retourna, suivi de prêt par Tobi, Carla et Sarko.

- Hey ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu ? J'exige des réponses !!

- Vous n'avez rien à exiger !

La phrase avait claqué, froide et sèche. Mais il faut croire que notre "Mister" nain a une case en moins pour ne pas voir le danger car...

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda, tout guilleret, la tarte, le bouffon.

- Je suis le président de la république française ! Quand on est poli, on se présente !!

- Chéri, calme-toi ! Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse.

- Ah ! Moi, je veux bien !!

- C'est pas le moment ! J'me fout que vous soyez le président ! J'ai pas voté pour vous ! En plus, je me suis déjà présenté dans la lettre !!!

Un silence engloba le groupe jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment, style pâquebot sur terre, avec inscrit "FN" sur la devanture.

- C'est une blague !!!

Faisant fît des protestations de la chose frétillante, rouge de colère qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Tobi !

- J'y vais Itachi-sempaï !

FN en force, FN en force... Aprés cette sonnerie, on ne peut plus normale, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme.

- Bonsoir ! Vous êtes Tobi ? Mais qu'est qu'ILS font là ???

- Bonsoir ! C'est bien Tobi ! Tobi est un gentil garçon ! Et eux, c'est Nicolas et Carla, les autres invités ! Mais vous vous connaissez déjà, je crois, non ?

- Bien, allons-y ! Pein nous attend ! Ils se mirent en route.

Récapitulatif :

* Repère en pleine forêt, dans une grotte.

* Meurtriers X 2

* Polititiens X 2

* Chanteuse X 1

* Femmes X 2

Le tout en tenue de soirée. Qui dit "tenue de soirée" dit "talons aiguilles" pour les filles. Avez-vous déjà marché en pleine forêt avec des talons ? Compliqué, hein ?

- Heu... Vous pourriez nous aider, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur ! Tobi va vous porter, mademoiselle Marine !

- Heu... Mer... Merci !

Tobi se baissa pour que Marine puisse monter sur son dos.

- Faites la même chose avec Carla, Itachi !

-Ce n'est pas ma femme ! Et pour vous mon nom c'est Uchiwa !

L'antartique venait de faire son apparition.

- Chérie monte sur mon dos, puisqu'Uchiwa ne veut pas te porter ! (Il s'y croit ce nain !)

Sarko se mit devant sa belle, les bras en arrière. Carla releva sa robe longue pour qu'elle puise monter sur le dos de son destriller sans encombre. A peine était-elle installée, que son beau (Yeurk!) chevalier commença à vaciller !

- T'es trop lourde ! (J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part !)

- Bon à rien ! (Enfin, si, juste à remplir son porte-feuille et faire la lèche-cul !) Se tournant vers Itachi ...

- Uchiwa-sama, pouvez-vous me porter, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, Mademoiselle ! L'Uchiwa fit la même chose que son coéquipié, un peu plutôt et se retrouva avec la chanteuse sur le dos. Sarko, quant à lui trainait les pieds, boudeur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent une demi-heure aprés au repère. Tobi continua sa course avec toujours sur son dos, Marine. D'ailleurs, elle faisait drapeau derrière Tobi qui cavalait comme un malade dans le repère, défonçant les portes.

- Au secour...our...our

- On est là !!! Pein-sama !!!

C'est ainsi qu'arriva Tobi et Marine, faisant tressaillir le sapin et teinter les verres !

- Hug...J'vais vomir... Tobi ! Marine lachat Tobi pour mettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Oups ! désolé...

- Tobi Baka !!!

* * *

TADA Surprise Sarko et LePen fille !!!!! Je suis sur que vous aimez ma surprise !!!! lolll Review ?


	6. La veillée

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'éspère que ce cadeau vous a plut, et en aucun cas déçut !!

J'ai fait plusieurs clin d'oeil que je tiens a cité :

- "Et tout ça pour une langouste" de FleurdPine, l'idée de la langouste

- Fruit Basket, la boutique d'Ayame

- D. Gray-man a qui j'ai piqué "STRIKE"

- Fullmetal Alchemist

- Et le "Oyo" de Kenshin.

Si j'en aie oublier, je m'en excuse...

* * *

La veillée

Itachi et les deux autres invités venait d'entrer de manière tout à fait normale. Dans le salon, il n'y avait que Pein, un livre à la main, assis dans un fauteuil.

- Vous en avez mis du temps.

- C'est à cause du nain de jardin, Pein-sama !

- Tobi ! C'est "monsieur Sarkozy" ou "monsieur le président"

- Bien chef !

- Je me présente, je suis Pein, le chef de l'organisation Akatsuki.

- Quel genre d'organisation ?

- Commerciale !

- Ah bon ! Tobi n'était pas au courant et vous Itachi-sempaï ?

- Tobi est le simplet et le larbin de cette organisation ! Ne faites pas attention à lui !

- Et dans quel domaine, on pourrait faire des affaires ?

- Non ! Disons que ce que nous vendons ne vous interressserez pas.

- D'accord, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Milady . (Oyo ! Itachi ) Itachi venait de dire cette phrase d'une voix sensuel et grave, faisant rougir son interlocutrice. Tobi eut le souffle coupé et n'arrivait plus à emettre le moindre son. Quand aux yeux de Pein, ils semblaient vouloit sortir de ses orbites. Le mari de la belle, imitait parfaitement une bouilloire sur le point de se mettre à siffler, effet sonore et visuel garanti .(Ha ! la nouvelle technologie)

- Pourquoi avoir invité mon mari et mademoiselle Le Pen ?

- Par curiosité tout simplement ! Bon, je vais vous présenter le reste de l'organisation, je doit vous prévenir, certains sont assaociaux ou ... Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même ! Que la première personne entre !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au cheveux gris, plaqués vers l'arrière, un sourire Colgate ornait son visage. Il portait un costume, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, sauf peut-être les couleurs qui composaient l'ensemble. Des nuages rouges entourés de de blanc sur fond noir.

- Bonsoir ! Je suis Hidan. Souriant, il baisa les mains des deux femmes et serra ensuite la pogne de Sarkozy.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer une magnifique blonde. Cette nymphe était vétue d'une robe longue, en soie rouge, chinoise, un haut col, des manches courtes, échancrée jusqu'au hanches. Des balerines aux pieds, des mitaines courtes en dentelle blanche pour habiller ses mains. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon d'où s'échapaient quelques mêches rebelles, négligeament.

- Bonsoir. Je suis Dadi ( Kawaï Deidara) Voix aigüe et battement de cils.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes exquise ! Fit le pérsident Bling-Bling tout en bavant allégrement sur les faux-seins du travesti pour un réveillon.

- Grand fou ! Répondit un Deidara se retenant à grand peine de ne pas lui foutre un pain dans la gueule et lui hurler qu'il y avait erreur, qu'il était un homme, même si, plus ça allait et plus il en doutait. Itachi s'approcha de Dadi.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais te travestir !

- La ferme !!! J'ai pas eu le choix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Figure toi qu'il n'y avait pas assez de femme dans l'organisation, parité oblige, alors ça été pour ma pomme !!! ( En fait l'autatrice à fait un kiff sur un Deidara travesti sans unsexy no Jutsu !)

Pendant cette discution, un autre membre entra dans la pièce. Les invités sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Un homme... Heu... Une plante humaine avec une face blanche et une autre noire, habillée d'un costume qui aurait pu être banal si, il n'était pas coupé en deux, l'un noir et l'autre blanc, en contradiction avec son visage.

- Bonsoir. Je suis Zetsu. Yep Zetsu !

- Bon... Bonsoir.

Un autre homme entra à son tour. Des yeux vert étrange, la bouche cousue, il portait un costume couleur vert foncé avec une cravate vert pomme, pour bien trancher.

- Bonsoir, je suis Kakuzu.

Il allait se mettre à sourire quant...

- Pas la peine, Kakuzu... Suivant !

- Vous êtes encore beaucoup, comme ça ? Non, parce que, je m'emmerde, là ! ( Sarko, t'es mort !!!)

Un même mouvement avait parcourut tous les membres présents dans le salon sauf le chef et Tobi qui avait laché l'affaire captivé par le sapin de Noël. Leurs mains cherchant un kunaï. Espoir tué dans l'oeuf. Leurs tenues ne leur permettant pas d'y cacher quelques armes. (ToT t'ho)

- K'so !!

- T'as dit quelque chose, Dadi ??

- Non ! Monsieur le président il reste encore trois personnes à vous présenter, et ensuite on pourra passer à table.

Un homme aux cheuveux flamboyant, négligement débrayé, poussa la porte. Il portait un marcel noir avec par dessus une veste rouge ouverte, un pantalon et des mocassins sombres et un foulard rouge lui nouait le cou. (*o* miam)

- Bonsoir, je suis Sasori.

A cette phrase, il sourit. Alors on entendit un STRIKE retentissant, (non, Lavi n'est pas là) puis, un Boumm.... La première réaction des membres de l'organisation fut de se tourner sur Deidara ou Dadi, pour ce soir.

- Quoi ?? J'ai rien fait !!

( Un homme à terre, un homme... Heu... Oups, j'me suis trompée, c'est une femme.) Apparement Sasori était au goùt de Marine, puisque celle-ci venait de s'évanouir pour cause d'hémoragie nasale. Tobi s'était précipité sur elle, la secouant en hurlant.

- Madme Marine !!!

- Hein... J'ai envie de gerber... Tobi !

- Oups ! Gomen...

la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement pour laisser passer une femme aux cheuveux bleus. Elle était habillée en ...Euh;;; En mère Noël super sexe. En fait, seule la couleur indiquait la tenue de la mère Noël. Elle n'avait pour seul haut que la ceinture qui à l'origine devait enserrer sa taille, ne cachant que ses tétons, la jupe était ultra mega super mini et rouge, des collants résilles et des talons de quinze centimêtres de haut. ( J'appelle ça des chaussures de pouffes ) Elle portait aussi un bonnet rouge à ponpon blanc laissant apparaitre quelques mêches rebelles d'un bleu électrique.

- Je m'appelle Konan.

En disant ces mots, elle se tourna vers Pein, rougissante et lui lança un regard rempli de haine et surtout promettant mille morts à notre copier/coller.

- Vous... Wouah !!! *o*

Chapiteau en construction, hémoragie nasale importante, perte négligeable du président français... Se reprenant, Sarko se rapprocha de Konan, les yeux remplis de concupiscence.

- Mademoiselle Konan, vous êtes *bave* ravissante !

- Konan ! Tobi peut toucher ???

S'avança un Tobi, main en avant direction les seins de miss Origami. Carla s'interposa, sa douce voix s'éleva pour la seconde fois dans le salon.

- Pas touche !! Un peu de descence, messieurs !!! Quant à toi, on en reparlera à la maison !!! Excusez mon mari, mademoiselle...

- C'est à moi de m'excuser pour cet accoutrement ! Jai pas eu le choix !

- Ah bon ?

- Le chef souhaitait que je m'habille en mère Noël, il est donc passé dans la boutique D'Ayame qui vend du "plaisir aux hommes", pour acheter mon costume.

- Konan, je t'ai dit que je m'était trompé de boutique !

- AH OUAI !!! Alors pourquoi face de poiscaille à un costume correcte ?

- Heu...Trouve une solution, vite !

- QUI EST-CE LA FACE DE POISCAILLE ???

- Entre ! Je vous présente Nemo ...

La porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois sur un homme à la couleur bleu ayant comme des branchies sur chaque côté de son visage. Il portait un costume de Père-Noël avec le ventre bedonnant en prime.

- Wahh...

- C'est un... requin ?

- Bonsoir, monsieur Nemo.

- PEIN ! Je ne m'appelle pas Nemo, mais, Kisame !

- Si on ne peux plus rigolé ! Passons à table, voulez-vous ?

Ils s'installèrent en fonction de leur noms, présent à coté de leurs verres. A chaque bouts de la table ce trouvais Pein et Deidara/Dadi. A la droite de Pein était placé Marine et a sa gauche Konan. Ensuite venait Kakuzu en face de Tobi, Zetsu en face d'Hidan, Kisame en face de Sarkozy, Carla en face de Sasori et à coté de la chanteuse, Itachi. Dadi partit chercher l'appéritif ainsi que les amuse-gueule aux pâtés et aux saumons.

- Bon Appétit, tout le monde.

Les mots étaient dit sans joie, comme si, a la fin de cette phrase on l'enmenerait a l'abatoire.

- Tiens Dadi, dans le bocal.

- Grrrrr !!! Bien sûr ...

Pein tendit le bocal à la blonde, se dernier étant déjà rempli de moitié. A la vision du récipient maudit, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se mirent à sourire, même Kakuzu, au grand dam des invités qui eurent des haut de coeur. Après cette observation quelque peu déroutante pour les convives totalement hors du coup, l'assemblée commença à se détendre et bientôt les conversations résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Kisame parlait aux petits canapés.

- Non je ne peux pas vous manger ! Vous etes mes petits cousins !

Sasori et Dadi étaient en pleine discution artistique.

- Picasso est un grand artiste. S'exclama Dadi.

- Oyo ? Je croyais que pour toi l'art était éphémère !

- C'est vrai, mais, ses toiles ressemblent à une bombe qui a explosé. *o* C'est bouleversant !!

- Tu sait que tu es magnifique habillée comme ça. Ca me donne envie de faire de toi ma marionnette !

- C'est gentil, mais, c'est hors de question !

- Un toast ! A Noël !

Pein brandit son verre de ... Vin et les tintèrent entre eux.

- Je croyais que tu devais faire du lait de poule ?

Les lèvres s'abreuvèrent et ils recrachèrent.

- Mais, si c'est du lait de poule !!

Seul Zetsu semblait apprécié le breuvage.

- C'est pas du lait de poule, ça !

- Mais... mais, vous avez déjà trouvé les pis des poules, vous ? Parce que moi....j'ai pas trouvé !!!

- Alors, c'est quoi cette mixture ?

- Ben, comme je trouvais pas, j'ai pressé le tout !!!

Marine brisa le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce.

- Heu... est-ce vous qui ...heu...avez fait tout le repas ?

- C'est exacte !

- Dei...y'en a encore ?

- Heu...oui Zetsu ! Je vais en chercher, en même temps je récupère le plat principal.

- Un coup de main, Dadi ? Demanda un Président au meilleur de sa forme.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Hidan va m'aider.

- Hein ? J'étais pas au courant... pourquoi l'autre...

Regard noir de Pein.

- Heu...le Président ne le fait pas ?

- Car c'est un invité, et ils doivent être traités comme des princes ou princesses !

- Ca va pas ! Je ne respecte que...

- Dans la boite !

- Grrr...

- Allez viens ! Et ne discute pas ... bordel...

- Dans la boite !

Et voici comment la boite continuait à se remplir doucement mais surement. Pendant que Deidara/Dadi et Hidan quittaient la pièce, les autres commencèrent à prier tous dieux, déesses, catastrophe naturelles ou non, pour que le reste du repas soit comestible. Pein commençait à regreter un chouya son pari. Itachi lui avait étrangement la main bien baladeuse, d'ailleurs, elle commençait à s'égarer sur la cuisse de sa voisine.

- Arrete...

Les deux absents réapparurent les bras chargés de victuailles. Hidan faisait une tête bizarre.

- Hidan, la boite !

- Non. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes !

- Ah ouai ! Laquelle est-ce ?

- Tu verras dans ton assiette, chef de pacotille !

- Vous aussi, vous avez du mal à tenir vos escl...heu...employés ?

- Hidan est le plus rebelle de la troupe, disons, qu'il m'est précieux car il est le seul qui peut remplir sa fonction.

- Et quel est sa fonction ?

- Il est en quelque sorte, un kamikaze, qui fonce dans le tas et qui arrive à supporté son coéquipié ! Puisque je les fait travailler en binome.

- D'accord...kamikaze ?

Pendant cette conversation, Dadi les avait servit. Ils avaient maintenant dans leur assiettes une viande noire et de la purée verte.

- Heu...c'est quelle viande ?

- De la dinde...

- Ha !! J'aurais pas deviné !!!

Les dialogues reprirent désespérement. Tobi soualait Marine de paroles, plus incompréhensible les unes que les autres. Un mal de crâne semblable à un ouragan tourbillionnait inlassablement dans la tête de Marine, accompagné par ces mots " Tobi est un gentil garçon ! ". Tiens, il lui semblait que la terre tremblait. En fait, Tobi la secouait une fois de plus. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait ni remarqué ni écouté.

- Dame Marine ! Dame Marine !

- Tobi...erg...vais vomir !!!

- Désolé...mais Barbie a fait...

D'autre avait plus de chance. Ce qui était le cas de Pein, on ne peut en dire autant de sa partenaire, qui en plus d'être habiller de façon perverse, devait subir les assauts répetés du pied et de la main du chef.

- Pein, arrete !

- Mais tu es super sexe dans cette tenue !!

- A qui la faute ?

- Je t'adore quant tu es comme ça !!! Miam...

- Pervers !!!!!!!

- Vous mangez pas ?

Blanc...

- Si... si on mange, tiens, regarde Kisame.

- Jam...

Pein venait de brandir la boite tant redoutée.

- Oui, regarde.

Kisame prit une bouchée de choses vertes et la porta à sa bouche.

- C'est bon !!! Elle est bonne ta purée Dei.

- C'est pas une purée mais une julienne de légumes.

- Ah !! Savait pas !!

- Et la dinde...

Kisame regarda Pein, qui lui lança un regard noir. Donc notre poisson se retrouva obligé d'avaler la chose, cramée à l'excès. (XD on dirait ma mère quant elle cuisine !!) Il mit le morceau dans sa bouche, toussa...toussa et sans une grande claque d'Itachi dans le dos, il se serait étouffé, tué par une dinde. (La fin tragique d'un poisson V.V) Ses yeux larmoyaient.

- C'est... c'est dé...li...cieux !

Pendant la démonstration, les autres avaient vidé leur assiette dans celle de Zetsu, qui lui se régalait.

- C'était succulent, mademoiselle Dadi.

- Dites, comment avez-vous préparé la dinde ?

- Ben, j'ai farci la dinde de C4 et je l'ais fait cuire au four.

- Hein....????

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Elle rigolait. Dadi, tu va chercher le fromage.

- Oui, j'y vais !

La seul chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est que le fromage ne pouvait être loupé. Deidara/Dadi revint un plateau de fromage a la main. Ils prirent tous de grosses parts de fromage et continuèrent les discutions là où elles en étaient.

Sakozy et Kakuzu parlait compta.

- Vous savez, Nicolas, pour récupérer des sous et surtout faire prospérer cette entreprise, j'accumule les missions, plus elles sont dures mieux s'est et surtout mieux payé !

- Travailler plus pour gagner plus, c'est c'que je dit !! ( Epouvantail a glandeur)

- En plus de ça, mon partenaire n'est pas matérialiste et préfère prier, donc pour moi c'est tout benef.

- Ba moi...chuis devenu Président de la République et quant j'ai vu que le premier ministre avait un salaire plus conséquent que le miens, j'ai tout de suite augmenté ma paye !!

- C'est vous le chef alors !!

- Bien sûr, les autres c'est que de la merde, ils m'obeissent au doigt et à l'oeil ! En plus, je suis un pro du lèche-cul.

Pendant ce bavardage fort passionnant, Itachi en profitait pour draguer la belle Carla, en toute simplicité.

- Vous etes d'une beauté époustoufflante, Carla !

Voix de velours, yeux doux. Madame Sarkozy rosie face a cet homme d'une beauté envoûtante.

- Merci ////, mais vous aussi vous etes très beau.

- Je suis aussi très doué pour...

- En attendant le dessert, je vous propose de chanter des chants de Noêl accompagné au piano par Hidan.

- OUAI !!!

- Calme-toi, Tobi ! Hidan, Kisame, Itachi dans la boite !!

- Tenez, voici les paroles !

Hidan se plaça au piano, ils commençèrent à chanter, suivit par l'instrument, la mélodie s'éleva, le chant s'arrêta.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi vous jouez cette mélodie ?

- Parce que c'est la seule que je connais !

Et oui, Hidan ne savais jouer qu'une unique mélodie intitulée "La marche funèbre", et mélangée à un "Petit Papa Noêl" cela n'allait pas du tout ensemble.

- Monsieur, puis-je m'installer à votre place ?

- Bien sûr !

Carla joua l'air a merveille et se mit à chanter doucement...le temps sembla se figer, ce chant sembla atteindre le coeur de nos psyc...BOUM...

- Aie !!! Tobi dormait...mm'suis fait mal !!

- J'vais préparer la bûche !!

Daidara/Dadi, au lieu de prendre la direction de la cuisine, partit dehors. On entendit un grand vacarme puis, plus rien. Ils avaient tous regagné leur place.

- Et voici la bûche !!!

Grand sourire, fière de lui, sur le plateau d'argent se trouvait une bûche en ...bois !

- Heu...Messieurs et Mesdames, désolé mais vu l'heure tardive, 23h30, nous devons rejoindre nos familles, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

- Oh ! Vraiment, vous aussi Dame Marine ?

- Oui oui, je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas ! J'éspère que ce diner vous a plut ?

- Oui, c'était super bon. ( Putain, on l'es voit les politiciens !)

Après des adieux bouleversants entre Tobi et Marine, cette dernière essayait de se débarasser de Tobi, qui se cramponais à elle en gueulant :

- PEIN-SAMA ! J'PEUX LA GARDER ?? PLEASE !! *Chibi eyes action !*

Pein leur demanda d'aller chercher les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté pour l'occasion, malheureusement pour Kakuzu, et de les mettre sous le sapin. Il était 23h 55 quant les membres de l'Akatsuki eurent finit de mettre les présents au pieds de l'arbre. Tobi allait se précipiter sur les paquets, quant, Pein l'arrêta.

- STOP TOBI !! C'est pas l'heure !! Il faut attendre minuit.

- Pour quelques minutes ?

- Oui, on attend !

Tobi trépignait, faisait les cent pas.

- Pein-sama, quelle heure il est ?

- 23h 56.

Tobi tourna autour du canapé, s'approcha des cadeaux pour essayer de voir lesquels étaient pur lui, sans les toucher.

- Pein-sama, il est quelle heure ?

- 23h 57.

A peine la phrase terminée qu'il souffla, abattu puis, reprenant courage, il se mit à brallier comme un dément "Petit papa noël" blessant les pauvres oreilles de ses compagnons. Une fois la torture terminée, la voix un peu enrouée, Tobi demanda.

- Pein-sama, il est quelle heure ?

- 23h 58.

Tobi ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, pour chanter, excédé, Itachi se leva, prit la montre de Pein, régla l'heure, rendit l'objet à son propriétaire et se rassit.

- Tobi, tu vas être content, il est minuit. Merci Itachi !

- Humm.

L'homme-enfant se jeta sur les cadeaux et trouva tous les présents qui lui étaient destinés, des playmobiles, des barbies et des legos.

Pein ne reçut pas grand chose, à part peut-être une montagne de langoustes (allez savoir pourquoi !).

Konan trouva dans ses cadeaux un string bleu avec des autocollants, des cache tétons selon Pein, et des feuilles de différentes couleurs.

Itachi eut des vernis à ongles, du rouge, du orange en passant du mauve au rose et des lentilles de toutes les couleurs.

Kakuzu découvrit des Dvd's, l'intégrale du Doc House, Grey's anatomy ainsi que des sacs de pièces ... en chocolat.

Hidan, lui eut droit a des produit dérivés avec Jashin-sama en vedette.

Kisame s'est vu offrir un aquarium avec poissons en tout genre ainsi qu'une brosse à dent et son dentifrice.

Sasori reçut des marionnettes en chiffon, de la dinette et une entrée pour deux personnes au cirque.

Deidara, dans ses paquets, avait de la pâte à modeler, des barrettes roses et une dédicace de son idole "Kimblee, l'alchimist écarlate".

Les autres avaient offerts à Zetsu des plantes diverses, de l'engrais et des ninja de Yume no kuni (totalement inventé ^^)mets très rares !

Après cette cacophonie de papiers froissés et d'onomatopés comme "oh", "ha" ou "t'ho", tous les membres de cette belle organisation allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Pein, c'était levé tôt. Il prit son petit déjeuné,tranquille, une fois terminé, il comptait s'esquiver, tranquillement, des photos comprométantes dans les poches. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous réveillés et l'attendaient devant la porte du repère.

- Bonjour...bon, ben...j'ai rendez-vous avec Orochimaru...je vous laisse...

Une marée Akatsukienne submerga jusqu'a son dernier clone. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il a eut une mort atroce...

- Joyeux Noêl Pein !!!!

XxXxXOWARIXxXxX

* * *

Je vous souhaite a tous un JOYEUX NOÊL !!!

Mot de Naigatsu-sama : C'était trop génial de voir mon défi transformé en écrit par ma génial fille ^^...( je ne suis pas présomptueuse du tout et très objective a ses écrits ^^) J'adore neu-neu Tobi... Je ne signe pas d'autographe ( Lady Psycopate : Ma mère a les chevilles qui gonfle -_-" d'ailleurs elle s' en est déjà pété une...)

N'oublier pas les reviews !!! BONNE FETE !!


End file.
